Black Order Academy for the gifted
by Kai Chizuru
Summary: Hikari does not want to attend the Black Order Academy but either way, she's in! Watch as her life turns upside down! Rated for Hikari's and Kanda's mouth but more of Hikari's though... LaviXOC and KandaXOC RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Hikari!" A black-haired girl popped up next to another teenage girl reading a thick book under a tree, slightly scaring her.

After recovering from her shock, Hikari began to ask many questions, "Yo, Lenalee. First of all, don't call me by that name. Second, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your school? What was it again? Ah, the Black Order Academy for—"

"For the Gifted?" Lenalee had cut her off. "Yes, but nii-san asked me to be with you while he talks to the headmaster of your school."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you even here?"

"Oh, big brother told me to come along with him for some reason."

"Okay…" She mumbled apprehensively and, with that, she returned to her book. Lenalee stared at Hikari for awhile, smiling. Said girl looked up at her again, feeling a little annoyed. "What do you want?"

But before she respond, Lenalee's brother came running in the scene, looking really excited.

"Lenalee! Ah! Hikari!" The next thing the poor guy knew, he was on the ground with a thick book smashed into his face. Hikari had thrown her book at Komui and was ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Komui… Don't call me by that name Hikari growled at him; he just ignored her and pulled out a brochure, which he handed to her

"What's this?" She skimmed through the contents — it was a brochure about the school that Komui was headmaster at, the Black Order Academy for the Gifted.

"So, why are you giving me this?" She asked, looking at Lenalee. The other girl had her mouth open and she also had stars in her eyes. At this, Hikari arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, Lenalee," Hikari started to say. "But I don't understand why you're so happy."

The black-haired girl started jumping up and down.

"It means that you can be accepted into our academy!"

"So?"

"What Komui is trying to tell you is that you're special in some things!"

"I was special before, wasn't I? And you just found that out now? Anyway… I didn't—" Hikari tried to refuse, but Komui interrupted her.

"No buts. Besides, it's a once in a lifetime chance to be accepted!"

Hikari sighed with defeat. There was no way they were going to let this go, were they?

"Fine… I'll think about when I get home, ok?" She decided. Lenalee and Komui nodded, satisfied with this answer, and left for their limo.

The warning bell rang and Hikari headed inside the school. The rest of the school day went by quickly. When school ended, Hikari went to her locker. While she was packing, Hana Aoi, the most popular girl in school, walked up to Hikari and slammed Hikari's locker just when she was about to close it.

"Alright! Spill it!" The girl turned her head to look at Aoi. Aoi was showing off her newest outfit that was custom made by Kawabuko Rei.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did Komui Lee and his sister talk to the likes of you? I mean, like, look at you. You're, like, such a total a loser! Why would anyone, like, famous want to talk to you instead of, like, me?" From behind Aoi, her group of underlings chimed "Yeah" together like a small choir. Hikari rolled her eyes and started walking to the exit.

"See ya!" But Aoi didn't hear, she was too busy talking to her posse about how much better she was than Hikari. When she finally noticed that Hikari was not listening, it was too late. Hikari was already gone out the door.

Hikari walked to her house, saying hi to people that she knew as she did. When she reached home, the lights weren't on. Hikari took that as a sign that her sister, Kujyou Rei, and her husband weren't home. Hikari unlocked the front door and stepped inside her house.

She threw her bag onto the sofa and got herself a bowl of ice cream. Hikari turned on the TV. Her favorite shows had already ended, so there wasn't anything to watch. She flipped to the news channel and what popped up was an interview. And guess who the guest was? Komui, of course!

The interviewer was facing the camera and began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Hibari Touya and I'm here with the headmaster of the Black Order Academy for the Gifted, Komui Lee! And this is the first time he has ever agreed to do an interview! Okay." The freaking stupid guy then turned towards to the even stupider guest star. "What is it like to be the headmaster of such an amazing school?"

It was now Komui's turn to speak.

"It's a very wonderful job to have."

"OH! And how does it feel being able to be headmaster of this incredible academy?"

Komui's eyes start twinkling and he began waving his hands in frantic enthusiasm in a way that a fangirl would act when gushing about her celebrity crush.

"IT'S AMAZING! And well, I would like to take this chance to introduce the academy's newest student! Katzura Hikari~~~~!"

He began waving at the camera, "HI HIKARI~~~! AND I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING!"

The aforementioned character sweatdropped. After that, the interview droned on and on about the school's rules, hours, programs, etc. Hikari forced her eyes to keep open and, fortunately, the interview ended after half an hour.

After the interview was finished, the girl sat there thinking when her eyes landed on her bag.

_Maybe I should read though the brochure if there any other information that I should know and call them if I want to accept the offer…_ Hikari thought as she grabbed the brochure from her bag.

She looked at the front cover; the name, "Black Order Academy," was at the top, written neatly and fancily. At the bottom, the words, "For the Gifted," was written the same way. In the middle was a picture of the academy itself. The academy looked like a big, black tower. Hikari was starting to think that going to the academy wasn't such a good idea, even if it was for the gifted. Especially since the building looked like it could topple over any minute and that she might fail to keep up in her classes.

Hikari flipped to the second page — the introduction page. The first thing it said was, "Welcome to the Black Order Academy for the Gifted!" How cheesy was that? And who said that the person reading this thing was going to the academy for sure? Next were some things that talked about how the academy was like a boarding school and how everyone that graduated from there were the best in their fields. The rest of it was just talking about what they did, what subjects there were, and other information that Hikari thought was boring since Komui had talked about them earlier during the interview.

Hikari made up her mind. She picked up the phone and started dialing the number printed at the back of the brochure.

At Black Order Academy, Komui had finished the interview and was stamping away on papers when the phone started ringing; however, he didn't pick up the phone. After twenty six more times, his assistant, Reever Wenham, picked up the phone for him.

Komui held the phone up to his ear and answered, "Hello, this is the Black Order Academy for the Gifted. How may I help you?"

The first thing he heard was someone yelling at him.

"Komui? You asshole! Do you have any idea how many times I have tried to reach you?"

"Ah, Hikari!"

"Don't 'Ah, Hikari' me! And how many times did I say not to call me by my first name? Do you even want to know if I accepted your offer or not?"

"Of course, I want to know!"

"If you thought that I would accept your fucking stupid offer, you're fucking dead wrong!" Komui heard Hikari yell into the phone. Komui stood up; he was shocked! No one, and I mean no one, had ever refused his offer in the time that he was headmaster of the academy.

"You're joking, right, Hikari?"

"Oh, hell no I'm not!"

"But—" Before the headmaster could continue, the girl had already hung up on him.

Komui sat back down, thinking on what to do with this situation. Moments later, his glasses had an eerie gleam on them as he began to hatch a perfect plan. Reever, being himself, didn't notice the gleam and gave Komui another stack of papers to stamp. Unbeknownst to him, his superior was laughing maniacally inside.

_We will soon see who's joking now. Muahahahaha! _-Please input some lighting and thunder in the background-


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at Hikari's house, it was 6:30 in the morning and Hikari was still sleeping when the door to her room flew open. Hikari's older sister, Rei, came in with some airport suitcases and a pretty big backpack. Gently and quietly, she placed the airport suitcases down onto the floor and threw the backpack at Hikari. The backpack landed on her sleeping face with a loud "THUMP" and she immediately screamed.

Rei's husband, Kazune, ran in, panting as he tried to find out what was the matter. He sweat dropped at the scene in front of him: Rei was standing in the middle of the doorway with a look of triumph on her face while Hikari was still in bed with the backpack on her face, twitching like crazy.

"This is what you do." He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets off, which made Hikari fall onto the floor. Now, it was Rei's turn to sweat-drop, but she brushed it off and yelled into Hikari's ear.

"Hikari! It's time for a vacation!" At the word, "vacation," she jumped up in surprise.

"A vacation? You got to be fucking kidding me! It's a school day!"

"Tsk, tsk. No swearing allowed."

"Sorry…"

"I forgive you, Hikari. Anyway… Komui just kindly paid for everything!" Hikari's eyes grew wide when she heard the forbidden name.

"Oh shit!" Rei yelled once more at her younger sister for swearing.

"I'm really sorry… Anyway, don't trust him! This is probably part of his plan to force me into that Black Order Academy of his!" Hearing this made Kazune's ears perk up, as he wasn't listening to the conversation in the first place.

"The Black Order Academy," Kazune began softly, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "That's where Rei and I first met. Having said that, I think you should go to the academy because you might find a love interest…"

"Ok! Let's go!" Kazune and Hikari turned towards Rei and saw that she had already finished packing Hikari's clothing and different items Rei thought that Hikari would want in her bags.

Hikari sighed exasperatedly, but changed into different clothes and grabbed her iPod, some art supplies, a notebook, her violin, and her locket before walking out of the front door.

Kazune was already loading her stuff into the car, so she gave everything but her iPod to him. Looking back at the house one last time with a morose expression, she went into the car.

After Kazune finished loading, he got in into the car and drove off. A few blocks later, Hikari placed on her headphones and stared out the window while listening to "Dancing in the Velvet Moon" by Nana Mizuki.

Soon after the song ended, they were out of the city. Hikari continued to stare out the window while listening to music. But instead of buildings outside, she saw nothing but open fields. She turned towards the front to look at her other two companions. Rei was already asleep while Kazune was still wide-awake because the three cups of coffee he had earlier.

Hikari turned her iPod off and asked quietly, "Kazune, may I play the violin?"

Without taking his eyes off the road, Kazune answered her.

"Sure, but just don't play any song that will probably put to me sleep, ok?"

"Ok." Hikari reached to the back of the car for her violin case and took out her violin. She thought for a minute, choosing what song to play; then, placed her bow onto the violin's strings.

The song was quick and cheerful. At first, it started at the tempo of moderato; but, soon after about 8 bars, it gradually got faster. Then, after another 10 bars, it softened but remained at the same tempo.

Hikari continued to play until the song ended. By now, Rei was wide-awake, clapping for her.

"That was amazing! Did you make it yourself?" Hikari blushed.

"It's a little embarrassing but yes…"

"What did you name it?"

"I-I didn't come up with a name for it yet…"

"Well, I'll tell you what, it sounds like a sonata!"

"Gee, thanks…" Hikari replied sarcastically as she placed her violin back into its case.

Rei wasn't aware that her younger sister already knew that the song sounded like a sonata. Hikari had also made the piano part of the song since most sonatas are played as a duet. She made the part for Rei since she liked to play the piano more, even though Hikari was the one who won the international world pianist championship while Rei herself only won Japan's national pianist awards. Yet despite the fact that the song was a sonata, Hikari also wanted to write some lyrics to go along with the song, but nothing that Hikari wrote went with her work of art.

Hikari stared outside once more, the open field scenery now changing into forests.

Rei piped up once more with, "We're nearing our destination, Hikari!

Said person had already taken a wild guess at where they were heading. It was probably going to be the Black Order Academy, but Hikari had high hopes that it was her second choice: the airport. However, her hopes were soon crushed into dust as they reached their destination, the Black Order Academy for the Gifted. Over the high walls that kept outsiders out, Hikari could see the academy itself. It was a strange building indeed. It was huge, black, and it looked like it was going to plummet to ground any second.

When they reached the front gates, they saw a crowd of girls screaming and yelling that they were "Katzura Hikari," which was slightly strange as she was in the car behind the crowd of rabid, screaming girls.

Rei stepped out of the first. Coughing, she yelled…

"May I have your attention?"

As soon as she yelled that, the crowd turned around towards her. Then, for some unknown reason, the crowd started running towards Rei, asking—more like screaming—for her autograph when a helicopter landed between the crowd and the car.

The door to the helicopter popped open for Komui, Lenalee, and four other people to step out. Hikari's heart couldn't help but thump harder and louder against her ribcage.

The first guy she saw had a high, long, and smooth black ponytail. He was wearing an indigo tight fitting undershirt that showed off his nicely toned muscles and a pair of black skinny jeans. Hikari wasn't able to see his face until he was standing in front of the car with the others. He was so hot; he looked like he could have been on the covers of "Japan's 10 Hottest Guys."

Hikari's heart started to race and it didn't help that there was also a really cute redhead standing next to him. Komui raised one of his hands and everyone quieted down as he spoke.

"May Katzura Hikari step out of the car now?" Kazune had already somehow turned off the car and gotten out before Komui spoke and was holding the door open for Hikari.

Everyone that stepped out of the helicopter, with the exceptions of Komui and Lenalee, was shocked when Hikari stepped out of the car. They had kind of expected Hikari to have looked like her older sister, but the fact was that she didn't really at all. Rei had dyed her hair blond and Hikari's hair was still naturally black. Rei was wearing her hair in a long ponytail; but Hikari had cut her hair into a bob (well, actually, she was wearing a wig to hide how long her hair really was).

When Hikari stood next to Rei, she took off Hikari's wig and revealed Hikari's long, silky hair that was pinned up and placed in a bun. Now, everyone that didn't know Hikari had long hair was shocked since they didn't know that Hikari wore a wig since they always saw her with a bob cut. The redhead yelled out "STRIKE!" with hearts in his eyes; everyone else sweat dropped.

With stars in her eyes, Lenalee asked Hikari, "Will you now attend our academy?"

"No." Hikari said bluntly while making an "X" with her arms as if to emphasize further on her decision.

"But why?" She protested at this, but Hikari didn't answer. Everyone wondered why Hikari was walking towards the car, but they all understood when she got into the driver seat and locked the car.

"Hikari, get out of the car! You're attending this academy and that's final!" Komui yelled while banging his hands onto one of the car's windows. The only response he got was Hikari giving him the middle finger.

Hikari started to turn on the car when Kazune pulled out his spare key, unlocked the door, turned off the car, and dragged Hikari out of the car, even though, surprisingly, she was hanging onto the door for dear life.

All the fan girls from before had already left after getting Rei's autograph, so no outsiders witnessed this huge embarrassment. Kazune called the hot guy over to grab Hikari's leg. But, he tched and the redhead sighed, walking over to them at a snail like pace.

"Hurry up! I can't hold onto her for much longer!"

"Yes, yes." The redhead ran over as fast as he could and grabbed Hikari by the ankles. She struggled as much as she could, but the two were too strong.

"ARGH! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT ACADEMY!" Hikari yelled out at Kazune and the redhead.

"YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Komui yelled into Hikari's ear. The hot guy couldn't stand the noise, so he walked over and knocked her out, which had the headmaster yelling at him.

"Kanda! You shouldn't hit girls!"

"Tch."

Walking slowly to the helicopter and leaning against it, Kanda asked with an annoyed tone, "Can we go now?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and loaded onto the helicopter. Kazune and the redhead placed Hikari on the seat next to Kanda. He gave Kazune a death glare, but he didn't seem to notice that while buckling the seatbelt for his unconscious sister-in-law.

"Huh? What happened?" Hikari groaned to no one, finally regaining her consciousness.

_All I remember is that Kazune and a redhead were carrying me._

Sitting up, Hikari observed her surroundings and was astounded by the scenery before her. The room was large and empty, but comfortably air-conditioned. She found that she was on a soft king-sized bed with white sheets, blankets, and pillows. The walls were also white. However, the door was massive! It looked it was craved right out of an oak tree and the details on the door were amazing. Even the knob was shining brightly! The floor looked like it was made out of granite or marble.

Hikari had her breath taken away, but soon snapped back to reality and shaking her head.

_NO! NO! NO! I can't stay here anymore! Now, how to get out…_ There was one problem about that now that Hikari noticed more carefully. _THERE AREN'T ANY WINDOWS!_

Sighing, she got out of the bed and walked over to the door and tried turning the doorknob. But sadly, it was locked.

"Damn… guess I'll have to pick it." Saying this to nobody, really, Hikari reached for the metal hairpin hidden under her long, black hair. After a few seconds, the girl had unlocked the door.

_Finally! Now where do I go?_ Stepping out of the room, Hikari looked to her left, then to her right. Not caring where she would end up, she took a right, another right, and then a left down the long hallways. _SHIT! How big is this fucking place?_

"Huh? Are you new here?" said a voice from behind her. Hikari turned and saw a cute boy that had white hair and a scar that ran down the left side of his face, but that only made him look cuter.

"Um… Yes." Hikari replied reluctantly.

"That figures… Would you like a tour?" The boy asked with his British accent.

"Yes, please, but what is your name?"

"How rude of me, my apologies; I'm Allen Walker." Allen replied courteously, bowing down to Hikari.

"Well, I'm Katzura Hikari. Last name to first name, but please call me Katzura." Hikari returned the greeting, smiling.

_This boy can't be Japanese with his British accent and white hair, but he is very polite!_

"ALLEN!" Turning around, the two saw the redhead from before running towards them.

Allen called out cheerfully, "Hi Lavi!"

"ALLEN! GRAB THAT GIRL!"

"…Why?"

"JUST GRAB HER!"

"Fine…" Allen turned towards Hikari to grab her, but all that was left was a puff of smoke where Hikari had been.

"Um… Where did Miss Katzura go? Allen asked himself as he searched for Hikari. He spotted a flash of black hair disappear behind a corner on the right and down the long hallway.

"Hurry up Allen!" Lavi yelled as he ran past him.

Meanwhile, Hikari had been running nonstop, not knowing where she was going to end up. She looked behind her and didn't see Allen or Lavi trailing her.

_I'm so glad that I was the captain of the track and field team. _

Then, after a while, she spotted a random but open window and poked her head out of it. The ground was "a little bit" below her; right now, she was at the height of five stories. She was just about to jump off when...

"Crown Belt!" Some long, white straps of fabric wrapped themselves around Hikari's body and pulled her back. Hikari fell on the floor, back first, and the straps tightened themselves around her, not allowing her to escape once more.

"Lavi! I caught her! What do I do now?" Allen yelled to Lavi.

"We have to bring her back to Komui." Lavi instructed while picking up Hikari. She began to struggle as soon as she was within Lavi's grasp.

"I ain't gonna go to that psycho!"

"Allen, do you remember that I told you what happened this morning?"

"Yes…"

"I think I know why Kanda knocked her out now…"

Hikari's ears perked up at this piece of news. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly pleased at what she just heard.

"What! I was knocked out? Grr, I'm going to kill whoever knocked me out! I'm gonna rip out their hearts, poke out their eyes, dislocate their arms and legs, and finally, I'll— Oaff…"

Hikari's head thumped against the floor just as Lavi lifted his hammer up and rested it on his shoulder.

He sighed, "Boy, this girl can sure talk… Anyway, let's go…"

Lavi grabbed Hikari's legs while Allen took hold of her arms, and they carried her all the way to the "psycho's" office.

Once Allen and Lavi stepped in the office, they had dropped the unconscious Hikari onto the couch. Komui and Lenalee were also in the paper filled room. As soon as she saw Hikari being treated poorly, Lenalee scolded the two boys while placing Hikari properly onto the couch.

The headmaster cleared his throat to get everyone's attention; they turned their heads towards his direction.

"Alright, before Hikari-chan wakes up, I'll tell you why Hikari was chosen to come here. As you know, she's special. She's an amazing dancer, musician, and athelete but everything else she does, she down right fails. Even so, she can sing and play the violin, but she doesn't realize that she's better at the piano. Allen, you might have seen her on the cover of 'Top 10 Musicians,' am I right?" Allen nodded his head and Komui went on, "Hikari is also a fighter. She does Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Self Defense, and Kendo. Hikari had won almost every fighting contest there is in the world for girls. Maybe even some of the boys'. You know last year Japan's Kendo champion; the Masked Swordsman… That was Hikari-chan!"

"What the fuck?" Everyone turned towards the source of the voice, Kanda, who had just happened to overhear this when he arrived in the office. "I lost to that Shrimp?" Kanda recalled that he was second place at that time, right below the Masked Swordsman.

"And how did she enter the boys' contests anyway?" Lavi asked out loud in curiosity. Everyone turned their heads to stare at the person they thought was the one pulling all the strings: Komui…

"Awww~ I've been found out!" Komui complained, but he seemed to be light-hearted about it. "After one year! Hahaha!"

"Hikari only joined because you tricked her!" Lenalee yelled out accusingly.

"I only wanted to see if she could live up to her family's name." He protested to his younger sister, trying to be reasonable. "The Katzura family is a famous Kendo family that had won almost every Kendo championship there ever was. Well, only the girls did Kendo. They were the ones who had more time on their hands since the boys had poor grades. They sometimes dressed up as boys when one of their boys entered into a contest, but couldn't make it. Each girl from the Katzura family had won, at least, one championship/contest before. There were rumors that if a boy beats a girl from the Katzura family in a competition, she has to marry him, no matter what. But, since most the time they don't get beaten, they marry whomever they want. Hikari-chan here wouldn't have to marry Kanda; but then, she remembered that she would have to marry him if he won. And she… IS AWAKE!"

Komui yelled this as he pointed to the window where Hikari was attempting to escape again.

Hikari waved at them before jumping out of the window. Allen, once again, did Crown Belt; but, this time, Hikari came prepared. She had hidden a dagger under her wrist. When everyone thought that the Crowned Belt got her, she threw the dagger and cut Crowned Belt.

Everyone was shocked. They thought she was going to die since they were, oh, I don't know… About TEN FLOORS ABOVE GROUND LEVEL. But when Hikari grabbed a window still halfway down, everyone was relieved; well, everyone but Kanda. He wanted her dead just because Hikari had beaten him at Kendo. Although he was impressed with Hikari's performance just now since, most of the time, people would have fallen straight down and landed with a loud "THUMP!"

Hikari was still hanging onto the window with one hand. After a while, she grabbed the windowsill with her other hand and pushed herself off the wall with her legs, doing something like a back flip while heading down. Seeing this, Lenalee was about to jump out the window when Komui placed a hand in front of her.

"Just watch…" Was all he said and Lenalee, trusting him, stepped back from the window and continued to watch Hikari's descent. Komui handed everyone who watching a pair of binoculars. Through the binoculars, they all continued to watch Hikari plunge to the ground.

As Hikari was nearing the ground, she grabbed onto a nearby tree branch and flipped herself onto it, so that she sitting on it. Everyone's jaws were hitting the floor, while Komui was smirking the whole time, as they watched Hikari jump off the branch as if it was nothing.

"Well… Allen, Kanda, and Lavi! Go catch Hikari for me!" Komui said cheerfully while grinning from ear to ear.

"WHY?" Allen yelled out in dismay. "Didn't you just see what she did?"

"Yes, I did see, but she's important to this academy. Now, chase after her!" Komui ordered the three males standing in front of him. Kanda just tched and jumped out the window. Lavi jumped out after him and, soon after, Allen. Komui and Lenalee watched the trio after they jumped out.

Kanda was falling with Mugen unsheathed while Lavi had extended his hammer, slowly sliding down while riding it, and Allen had tied Crown Belt to the window as he slowly descended. Kanda was nearing the ground first. When he thought he was close enough to the ground, he stabbed the side of the academy building.

As Kanda was slowly sliding down, back at Komui's office, the headmaster was thinking of ways to get back at the boy for ruining the architecture.

Back on the ground, no, um… I mean in the trees, Hikari was acting like a ninja; meaning that she was setting up paper bombs, throwing kunai, and some trip wires that were attached to some kind of deadly traps.

_I am so glad I watched Naruto and all the other anime about ninjas._ Hikari thought to herself as she set up the last trap that was the deadliest of them all. It had enough power to blow up the entire school forest. Yes, she badly wants to kill them…

As soon as the trio caught up to the area where she had set up the traps, Lavi spotted some paper bombs, but he didn't see the throwing kunai and trip wires. Yeah… You can guess what happened. If you thought that they made it through safely, no, they did not make it through safely. They actually had activated some paper bombs, throwing kunai, and then…

Dun dun dun…

The last trap: a time bomb was activated! A wire pulled out the trigger and the countdown started at 5 minutes.

"Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…"

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda started to wonder where the sound was coming from. Lavi rushed towards the sound, which was coming from a tree in front of them. He looked up and saw a little red and black thing on the highest branch. Kanda was the first to start climbing and jumping from branch to branch. But then, one of the branches broke under Kanda's weight and he fell back down to earth. Allen whipped Crown Belt up onto the second highest branch and as he started pulling himself up, the branch snapped in half and Allen fell straight down, hitting the ground with a loud "THUMP!"

Tired of waiting and shaking his head at his two comrades' incompetence, Lavi extended his hammer and he went straight to the top, opening the cover of the item. When he checked inside it, there was only five more seconds left.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

In panic, he pulled a random wire—a blue one—out from the multiple wires.

BEEP!

The time stopped at one.

Lavi sighed in relief, "Yes, we're not dead!"

"Damn it… They aren't dead!" Hikari seethed as she watched though her own pair of binoculars.

As Lavi slid down his hammer, Hikari placed her binoculars away and started running as fast as she could without making a sound. When she got to the school gates, she could see the trees outside. The gate must have been smaller than she thought or maybe the trees were too big. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a wooden pole, backed up, and started running towards the wall, holding onto the pole as if she going to use it to jump over the wall. She nearly succeeded until…

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer! Grow… Grow… Grow!" A giant, black hammer suddenly appeared in front of Hikari and slammed onto her, making her land on her back.

"Owww…"

"Crown Belt!" And then… Yeah… You can already guess what happened next. A long, white strap wrapped itself around Hikari's waist.

Hikari growled in frustration, "Hell no is this happening again…"

She threw a smoke bomb and disappeared, causing confusion. As the trio searched around for her in the smoke, Hikari climbed up the gate's wall. The smoke faded away and the three were still looking around until Allen pointed at the top of the gate. There, sitting on the gate and grinning from ear to ear like a cat was… Hikari.

Allen, Kanda and Lavi were about to attack the "grinning cat" when Lenalee flew in with a bag in hand.

"What is taking you guys so long to capture Hikari?" Just as she said this, Lenalee spotted Hikari and she waved, "Hi Hikari!"

Hikari waved back before throwing another smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, she was gone again. Lenalee turned around towards the boys and smiled sweetly.

"You guys sure are having a lot of trouble, aren't you?" The boys nodded. Sighing lightly, Lenalee took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Where are you? Come on, why won't you accept the offer? Then, I guess you don't want to spar with one of the contestants at last year's championship. Which championship? The one where you were the Masked Swordsman, of course! Who's the contestant? It's Kanda Yuu, last year's second place winner. Okay. See you at the academy." Lenalee turned off her phone and turned to the boys, "Well, that's done."

She started heading towards the academy but not without saying, "Kanda, it looks like you got yourself a rematch."

"With who?" Kanda asked warily, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Katzura."

"Katzura… Katzura… Katzura the Masked Swordsman?"

"Yep! A.K.A Hikari!"

"That shrimp again?"

Out of nowhere, a voice called out, "Who are you calling shrimp, pretty boy?"

Everyone turned around and saw Hikari standing back at the gate without a sweat.

"What did you just call me?"

Hikari climbed up a nearby tree and sat on a branch, swinging her legs.

"I called you a P-R-E-T-T-Y boy, dipshit!" A pulse vein appeared on Kanda's head. He was about to shout another insult just before Lenalee stepped in.

"Cut it out! If you two want to fight, so be it." Lenalee lectured them with a stern face. "But save your energy for the match."

"Fine…" The two griped grouchily out at the same time. Then, Hikari remembered something.

"Can I check my luggage if my Kendo equipment is in there? That is, if Rei and Kazune remembered to pack them…"

Lenalee threw the bag that she was still carrying at her.

"Your equipment is in the bag! Now let's go!" Lenalee shouted as she grabbed Hikari and started dragging her to the dojo with everyone else following them in pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

*Note: The cell phone that Hikari has is the Cyon, "Ice Cream 2"

Go check out the commercial by Big Bang

It has mobile messenger, visual lighting and TDMB! (Can someone tell me what TDMB stands for? PLEASE!)

* * *

Chapter 3

To the dojo, Hikari and Kanda were getting ready for their match. Hikari had changed into her Bogu* and was stretching. Kanda, on the other hand, had also changed into his bogu but was sitting on the floor, mediating while waiting for Hikari to finish stretching. Hikari soon finished and grabbed her Shinai**.

"Alright, let's start…" Hikari said in an unusual indifferent voice after she put on her Men***; Kanda did the same and they got into the ready stance.

"OKAY! Match start!" Lenalee shouted for them to start.

Hikari took the first attack and aimed her Shinai to hit straight onto Kanda's Men but Lucky; Kanda was able to move to the side just in time, for Hikari had made a huge hole in the ground.

~Later~

Everyone was shocked. Kanda had somehow won! They looked at Hikari, who was sitting on the ground in front of Kanda, shaking. Lenalee walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" Hikari lifted her face to show that she was crying. She the wiped the rears away and sadly smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." But as Hikari stood up, she whispered, "I'm really fine…"

"For now that is…" And with that, Hikari dashed out the door. Allen ran after Hikari. Soon, Kanda followed after. Lavi being Lavi saw that Hikari was whispering something but he couldn't hear what she said; he walked up to Lenalee with a serious look and asked her.

"What did she say…?" Lenalee turned towards him with teary eyes. She then started crying even harder and hugged Lavi. Lavi tried comforting Lenalee by holding her and patting her back.

"It's ok… But, can you tell me why you're crying?" After a while, Lenalee's crying stopped.

"She, she said "For now that is"!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"She has to marry Kanda, don't you remember?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"She wants to marry the one that she loves and she already likes someone."

HA? Nani? Who?"

"A… really cute igo-player named Touya Akira."

Lavi didn't speak for he was shock. A Kendo champion likes an igo-player? After that thought passed through his mind, Lavi busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

" Ah… its because the idea of a female Kendo champion and a male igo-player together is way too funny! HAHAHA!"

Lenalee smacked Lavi on the head with her clipboard. "SHUT UP! I think it's really sweet that Hikari is in love with her childhood friend."

"Wait… Isn't Touya Akira an eight-dan igo-pro?"

"I think so… WAIT! That gives me an idea!" Lenalee yelled before running off, leaving a confused Lavi behind.

Meanwhile, Hikari was hiding in a tree, sobbing. Allen was somewhere on the ground looking for her and Kanda had gone to practice some more Kendo. Hikari was thinking about the match against Kanda, she knew that she should had listened to that little voice in the back of her mind, say that it was a bad idea to go against Kanda. But now, she had to marry a cold-hearted but handsome jackass instead of her sweet and really cute prince charming: Touya Akira. Speaking of Akira, Hikari had forgotten that she had promised him that she would play a game of I-go with him. Quickly, she pulled out her cell phone and was about to speed dial Akira's number until the cell phone rang. She looked at the cell phone's screen; it was Lenalee again. She pressed the answer and placed it to her ear.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"Where are you?" Lenalee asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Are you crying, Hikari? Because you're"

"NO I'M NOT OK!"

"Well… Calm down please because I asked my nii-chan to accept Touya Akira into the academy."

Hikari stopped crying, "Really! Did you get his reply yet?"

"Not yet, but I did ask nii-chan to mention you so… I think you can guess the answer already. Oh! I'm getting another call! Can you hold for a little bit?"

"Um, sure…" Hikari started hoping that the one who calling Lenalee was Komui with Akira's response.

"…"

"Hello? Hikari are you still that?"

"Yea… So what did Akira-kun say?"

"Touya-san wants to talk to you."

"Okay!"

Hikari hung up on Lenalee and began dialing Akira's number.

"Beep… Beep… Hello? Who is this?"

"Akira-kun!" Hikari said cutely, "It's Katzura!" So… do you want to come to the academy?"

"Sure… But why?"

"I'm stuck here…"

"You do remember that I don't go to school anymore, right?"

"Yeah… Oh! I remember that I promised you I play a game of I-go with you… But I'm still stuck here!" Hikari started sobbing.

"Um… Are you hiding in a tree, sobbing?"

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Cause I can see you…"

"… Where are you?"

"Look above you…"

Hikari looks up and see a helicopter.

"Do you happen to be in a helicopter?"

"Yes…"

"May I ask why?"

"It's a long story but they also dragged Shindo in this as well…"

"Shindo? As in your rival, Shindo Hikaru? That Shindo?"

"Yes…"

Then the door of the helicopter popped open and Hikaru stuck his head out of the door.

"Hi Katzura-san!" Hikari sweat-dropped. Then, she noticed that the helicopter was a little lower than she remembered; Hikari wondered why. Then, Hikaru was pull back into the helicopter and Komui then stuck his head out.

"Hi Hikari!" Hikari waved back while a guy with two moles on his forehead and long blond hair that was braided neatly, lowered a ladder.

Hikari climbed up the ladder and up into the helicopter. She right away sat in the middle of Akira and Hikaru.

"Yo! What's up?" Hikari smiled from ear to ear.

"Katzura! I challenge you to a game of I-go when we get to the academy!" Hikaru yelled happily.

"Sure, after I'm done with Akira first."

Akira smirked, "Oh… So you're saying you can beat me, hm?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah, right! Touya is my rival!" Hikaru yelled at Hikari.

"Whatever you say…"

"Grrr…" As Hikari and Hikaru continue arguing, Akira was watching Hikari; he was worried about her. He could tell that Hikari was troubled even though she was smiling because of her eyes. They had sadness in them. _Why would Katzura-san be troubled? Did she loose something important? Was she forced to go to this so-called academy? Or maybe she's just having trouble with her other friends?_ Akira thought to himself. He continues to watch Hikari when he noticed something.

"Katzura-san," Hikari stopped arguing with Hikaru and turned towards Akira, "last time we met, which was sometime last week, you had a bob-cut. How did it become this long in about a week?" Hikari covered her hair with her hands. "I, uh, um…" She looked out the window, "Oh, look! We're here!" She cried out as she saw the helicopter approaching the tall black building.

"Answer my question, Hikari."

Hikari became tense when she heard her name, since Akira only say it when he was serious. "Well um… See ya!" Hikari said before she got out of her seat, opening the door, and jumping out while the helicopter was still in mid-air.

"Hikari, wait!" But it was already too late; Hikari had already dived down to the trees. Grabbing the branches, she stopped her fall.

Hikaru asked Akira as the helicopter lowered, "Why did you call her by her first name? You only call Katzura-san and me by our last names…"

"Because I'm concern for Katzura-san, had she been wearing a wig the whole time? Or is she wearing a wig now? As well, she did seem distracted by something."

"How should I know that? This the fifth time I've met her."

"Oh… Wait! Then, how is she on such good terms with you!"

"Like I said, how should I know?"

"Forget it, I'll ask Hikari myself."

"There you go again."

In Komui's lab a.k.a the psycho's lair, Komui was fixing Allen's Crowned Clown/his right arm.

"STOP MOVING!"

"But how can I stay still when it hurts!"

"There! Finished!"

"It still hurts!" Allen sobbed.

"Can I come in?" Hikari asked Komui, as she cracked the door open.

"Yes, yes, come in Hikari-chan!"

"It's Katzura!" She yelled as she plopped onto the couch.

"But Hikari-chan sounds cuter!"

"I still don't really get why are you at this academy, Katzura-san." Allen asked before Hikari yelled at Komui. Then, there was an awkward silence.

Hikari then broke the silence, "I actually still don't know why either…"

"Oh!" Komui answered Allen, "She's a genius with an IQ over 200!"

Allen's jaw dropped to the ground.

"And she's amazing in sports!"

"Cut it out Komui! You're just lying. I'm not that smart!"

"No I'm not kidding…" Komui replying as he searched through his disaster zone, a.k.a. his desk, for something. Finally, after turning everything on his desk up side down, he held up some sheets of paper. During that time, everyone that was in the helicopter had arrived.

"Katzura Hikari has completed the Intelligence Quiz with a score of over 200." Komui read out loud for everyone in the room to hear. Everyone stared at Hikari with his or her jaws dropped down onto the floor and eyes as big as saucers.

"That shrimp has an IQ on par with that Baka Usagi or maybe even higher!" Kanda yelling out what everyone in the room was thinking.

"Who's the Baka Usagi?" Asked Hikari.

"Lavi." Everyone else in the room answered except for the said person.

"And… who's Lavi?"

"Who looks like a stupid rabbit?" asked Kanda.

"Hm… him!" Hikari then pointed at Lavi.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Bingo! We have ourselves a winner!" Cried out Komui.

"Oh… he didn't really look intelligent anyway…"

"Hikari-chan… do you remember this quiz?" Komui asked as he handed her the sheets of paper that looked like they were a hundred years old.

Hikari scanned through them and replied, "Yes… well kind of no a bit… maybe no."

"Tch." Said… well… we all know who did that sound anyway so why mention him.

Komui asked Hikari, "How do you put an elephant into a refrigerator?"

"Just open the fucking refrigerator and stuff the god-damn elephant in there."

"That's wasn't lady-like of you and why do you say that?" Lavi asked.

"Who is the asshole that ever said that there wasn't a fucking fridge can't hold a piece of crap that big. And what was that for?"

"It was one of the questions. Well, moving on…" Komui sweat-dropped, "Since Hikari is now enrolled, we have to find out what's her innocence is and what type it is…"

"What the FUCK is an innocence?"

"Tsk, tsk, would it kill you to be lady-like just like my Lenalee?"

"Yes."

"Moving on. They're weapons to fight the students of the Noah Academy. The Noah Academy is-"

"Blah, blah, blah…"

"…Hikari-chan…"

"Look… I don't give a damn, okay!"

"You will have to since you'll be a student here!"

"I said I don't fucking care!" Hikari yelled as she walked to the door. She was about to grab the doorknob when the door crashed down onto her and Hikaru came in smiling, followed by Akira trying to get the door off of Hikari.

"This place is awesome! I can see why Katzura-san goes here!" What Hikaru wasn't aware of was that Hikari was emitting a murderous aura until she sent him airborne with a powerful kick.

"Shindo! How many fucking times did I tell you to knock on the fucking door before you come in!"

"But I did knock!"

"Yeah… You did knock, alright… You fucking knocked down the door!"

"Ok… Ok… I get it already!"

"NO YOU DON'T ! I JUST GOT FUCKING SMASHED IN THE FACE JUST A FREAKIN' MINUTE AGO!"

"Ah! Gomendasai." Hikaru replied indifferently as he jumped onto the couch.

Akira Karate-chopped Hikaru's head, "YOU HAVE TO MEAN!"

"ITAI! Touya!

"Akira… You didn't have to hit him that hard…" Hikari patted Hikaru on the head.

Before Akira could reply, Komui turned him around and asked him with his glasses gleaming mischief, "So you're Akira-kun, how did you meet her and what do you see her as?"

"A female friend…"

Cue the rain cloud over Hikari's head.

"Katzura-san!" "Are you okay?" "Hikari-chan!" "Hika-chan!" "Tch."

"Probably." Akira then added in.

"Then what do you see her as!" Hikari yelled out, "A male friend?"

"Or maybe a lo-" Lavi was adding in until Akira gave him a death glare.

"Oh! That's rare! Touya giving someone a death glare!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Ruffle, Ruffle… Ruffle, Ruffle…" Everyone started looking for where that sound was but in the end, their eyes landed on Komui's desk where Komui was searching for something under all the papers. Since they thought that Komui was going to take a long while, Lavi went to help Bookman, Lenalee went to make coffee, Allen went with Lenalee, Kanda went to practice some more Kendo, Akira was playing I-go on a goban on the couch with Hikari, while Hikaru watched them play. After what seemed like forever, Komui finally found some more sheets that looked like they were about a thousand-years-old. Magically, everyone comes back into the room.

"Surprisingly, Akira-kun and Hikari-chan are engaged." Komui said as Lenalee passed out the coffee.

"Eh!" "What?" "Tch."

Lavi started saying, "What do you know! It's almost like fate because they both like ea-"

"KARATE CHOP!"

And Lavi was lying on the floor with his head smoking.

"You've been watching Soul Eater again, haven't you?" Akira asked Hikari.

Hikari answered happily, "Yep! I'm on the 23rd episode!"

"Apparently, it was decided by their parents." Komui added.

Hikaru started playing I-go with Akira but not before adding in, "That's awesome! They bo-"

Death glare form Akira, "SHINDO…!"

"Um, both like I-go…" Hikaru backed away but he ended up falling off the couch.

"That reminds me…" Akira twisted towards Hikari, "Katzura, are you going to take the pro exam?"

Hikari then went to the emo corner, "Sob, sob… Did I say that I wanted to go to this academy…? No, I didn't and now I'm stuck here… Sob, sob…"

Everyone sweat-dropped as Hikari went on ranting about not wanting to go to the academy and crying.

Lenalee pats her back, "There, there, this academy isn't so bad."

"Yeah! That's right!" Komui added in.

Hikari is still crying anime tears, "Says, the one, who owns, sniff, the go-damn place, sniff, sniff…"

Hikaru said with amazement, "Wow, Katzura-san… I never knew you could be so rude…"

"That's because you're my best friend…"

Then a black aura was emitted from Akira while Lenalee was wailing, "Then what about me?"

"I don't care…"

The next thing you know, Lenalee was sitting off in a corner with a rain cloud over while Allen and Lavi were trying to hold Komui back since he had his drill of doom out which means, he wanted to kill Hikari.

"Ah, actually, Akira and Lenalee are my best friends…"

Akira then stopped emitting the black aura while the rain cloud over Lenalee disappeared and she stepped out of her corner. But, then they heard someone weeping. Everyone looked at Hikari and found that she had a question mark about her head. They looked at another corner, they found Hikaru in his own emo corner. Everyone then sweat-dropped. Hikari got out of her corner, walk up to Hikaru and patted his back.

"T can't be helped that I only saw you only five time, ne?

Hikaru nodded and got out of his emo corner.

Komui then shouted, "Akira-kun, Hikari-chan!" After that, a goban slamed into Komui's face. Lenalee yelled, "Why did you do that for!"

The answer that she got was Hikari pinching Komui's ear and yelling into it, "DO NOT CALL ME HIKARI-CHAN!"

"Ok, ok… I get it!" Komui started trying to get of Hikari's grip, "But don't you two want to know how you two became engaged?"

Akira replied, "Sure!"

"Ok! But first, Hikari-chan! Can you let go of my ear!" Komui wailed.

Hikari released Komui's ear while saying, "Fine… And don't call me Hikari-chan…"

"Ok! It seems that it started when Akira's father and Hikari's father were friends and rivals in I-go. One day, Akira's father made a bet. _If I beat you the next time we play I-go, my son, Akira will marry your daughter, Hikari._" Komui began, "Hikari's father didn't exactly wanted to force Hikari into marrying Akira… Even so he couldn't turn down a challenge. The next day, they played at an I-go café. Hikari's father wasn't feeling well so he didn't play as well as he usually did. And so, Hikari's father lost the bet, but to crease Hikari's father's worries, Akira's father made sure to let Hikari come over to play with Akira at least once every week, so that they would both fall in love with each other. But, that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon because Hikari has to marry Kanda now…"

At that moment, a vicious aura filled the room; everyone shivered except Kanda, of course. Subsequently, everyone turned towards to the source, Akira. Dun, dun, dum…

* * *

Um... I believe everyone knows that I take a long time to update, so I just telling you that I will leaving next month and I will be in Japan for 4 days then I'll be in Viet Nam for the rest of the summer. I don't know if they have a computer but I didn't have this beta-read... Cya when the next school year starts!


	4. Help!

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long but I had the 4th and 5th chapter finished but my dad deleted it by restarting the computer. The 4th and 5th used up all of my ideas and now I can't even remember or think up of anything to write! I also had been very busy with school and other stuff. Please, help me! I need ideas, any. I just don't need things that are M rated, bashing, and etc. If you send your ideas, I will try to add it into the story, I just need a damn plot! Please send your ideas by pming me or reviewing. Please, help!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for so long! I had already finished the orignal chapter 4 and as well chapter 5 but my dad had deleting them by reseting the computer. And then, I couldn't remember or think of things for the plot! So forgive me! Please R&R! P.S I will be adressing Hikaru as Shindou since Hikaru's and Hikaru's name are almost the same except for one letter. Sorry if the chapter is terrible! T-T

* * *

Previous:

_At that moment, a vicious aura filled the room; everyone shivered except Kanda, of course. Subsequently, everyone turned towards to the source, Akira. Dun, dun, dum…_

"May I ask, who is Kanda?" Akira asked while smiling but everyone shivered except Kanda, as Akira's vicious aura grew stronger and stronger as seconds passed but he didn't get an answer. In panic, everyone pointed at Kanda. In result, Akira's aura for some reason grew so much that everyone thought that they saw horns growing out of his head. Hikari was quite scared since this was the first time that she saw Akira so scary that she hid behind the nearest person which just happened to be Shindou. Shindou was surprised when he felt someone grabbed him from behind, he turned around and saw Hikari crouching while staring at Akira like a deer in headlights. He sighed, "You know this isn't the first time you saw Touya angry."

"But, this is the _first _time we've saw him _this_ angry," Hikari retorted.

"True... but do you think we should do something?"

"But what?" Hikari asked, then an idea popped into her head. She slowly backed up to the wall as she whispered to Shindou, "Shindou, distract Touya for me."

Shindou whispered to Hikari, "But what do I do?"

"Anything to distract him."

"_Anything_?"

"Nothing crazy or stupid."

"Fine." Shindou sighed before beginning to shout at Akira, "You know, Touya! If you don't get your game on, Katzura-chan will get taken away!" Almost everyone sweat-dropped as Akira's aura began turning darkish purple. Komui and Lavi simultaneously started making signs, telling Shindou to stop what he was doing but even so; Shindou continued as he saw that Hikari was nearing Akira's back, "Oh wait! She is already being taken!" At that, Hikari suddenly grabbed Akira from behind while covering his mouth and nose with a white handkerchief. Akira attempted to shove the handkerchief away before his aura died out and he fell unconscious. Everyone was flabbergasted for they had thought that Hikari killed Akira. "YOU KILLED HIM?" Shindou and Lavi yelled questionably at the same time.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "Of course not! Do you really think I would kill my best friend? I just only made him unconscious."

"Crush, you mean…" Shindou muttered under his breath and somehow, Hikari heard him in which she glared at one of her so-called best friends, _God! How the hell did she hear that?_ Shindou thought.

Komui cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and asked, "With what?"

"This handkerchief that was soaked in chloroform." Hikari said as she lifted the handkerchief from Akira's face.

"And may I ask how were you able to obtain it?"

"No Komui. Get that idea out of your head."

"What? I didn't say anything. Yet."

"I'm not involved in the Mafia or the underworld if that's what you're asking?"

"Fine. I won't ask for anymore from you until you want to talk about what you have been doing in the past. Yet."

"That's no need to talk about it." Hikari smirked as she dragged Akira's body across the floor and onto the couch. "Now… Bye bi~!" As fast as lighting, Hikari disappeared. No, she did not jumped out the window. She had ran out of the door while dragging Shindou along with her, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

"…" Everyone wasn't sure about what to do when Komui then yelled, "After them!" And so, the chase began.

* * *

Thank you for reading the entire chapter! I will do my best to create a better chapter 5! Please review!


End file.
